Booby Trap (episode)
While investigating a 1000-year-old derelict ship, the Enterprise gets caught in the same booby trap that doomed the vessel a millennium ago. Summary Captains Log Stardate 43205.6 While the ''Enterprise'' is investigating the remains at Orelious IX, they discover a Promellian battlecruiser. When the away team returns, a Menthar booby-trap begins to drain the power reserves of the Enterprise, which is unable to move, to create deadly radiation. Lt. Cmdr. La Forge tries to come up with a solution using the help of a holodeck recreation of Leah Brahms, the engineer who built the warp engines of the Enterprise. La Forge has the computer recreate the personality of Dr. Brahms (whom he falls in love with) to facilitate the interaction. The key to get moving lies in the time-differential between action and reaction, but to be quick enough, total control over the ship has to be turned over to the computer which, according to simulations, is unable to successfully escape the field. In the meantime, the others try to use information gathered from memory coils on the ancient Promellian ship to come up with a way to combat the problem. They discover that the asteroids have been booby-trapped with aceton assimilators. It is impossible to destroy the asteroids while they absorb the energy of the fired phasers. It turns out the Human brain will bring the final solution. Instead of trying to overpower the engines, a minimal energy boost and minimal thrusters were used to drift the ship clear from the booby-trapped field, while shutting down all non-essential systems. Captain Picard takes the conn and is successful in using the asteroid's gravitational field and the Enterprise's thrusters to catapult the Enterprise clear. Picard then orders the destruction of the ancient ship to prevent it from luring any more victims. Log Entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2366#Mission to Orelious IX|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2366]] * [[Captain's log, Cleponji|Captain's log, Cleponji]] Memorable Quotes "It is exactly as they left it Number One, in the bottle." (dumbfounded looks from Data and Worf) "The ship in the bot– Oh, good Lord. Didn't anybody here build ships in bottles when they were boys?!" "I did not play with toys." "I was never a boy." (Picard sighs) "I did, sir." "Thank you, Mister O'Brien. Proceed." (Riker gives O'Brien "the look" after the transport.) "I did. I really did. Ships in bottles, it was great fun." : - Picard, Worf, Data and O'Brien "Always room at the bar for another broken heart.'" : - Guinan "I'm attracted to bald men." : - Guinan "Is it possible... that we've fallen into the same snare that killed them? A 1,000 year old booby-trap?" : - Picard "I'm not used to people questioning my judgment." "And I'm not used to dying!" : - Leah Brahms and La Forge "You have used the asteroid's gravitational pull as a slingshot. Excellent!" : - Data Background Information *In this episode, Guinan tells Geordi La Forge that she's always been attracted to bald men, because one saved her and cared for her a long time ago. In , Captain Picard (on an away mission to the past), meets Guinan and takes care of her when she gets hurt. *This is the first episode directed by Gabrielle Beaumont and the first episode directed by a woman. *There is in the engineering set a computer readout from the first year. It is noticeable by its brown interface controls and the LCARS number 40271. This may not be a continuity error as there could exist several in-universe reasons for this panel's use here. *Some of the graphics seen in Drafting Room 5 include a topographic map of Mintaka III from and a graphic from Doctor Paul Manheim's lab on Vandor IV in . *The ''Galaxy''-class model seen in the drafting room is shown with all three shuttlebay doors open (or missing). Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 27, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 3.2, . *As part of the TNG Season 3 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Susan Gibney as Leah Brahms *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien Special Guest Star *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan Co-Stars *Albert Hall as Galek Sar (credited as "Galek Dar") *Julie Warner as Christy *Majel Barrett as computer voice (uncredited) *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace (uncredited) References 14th century AD; aceton assimilators; asteriod; Astral V Annex; battle cruiser; Bonaparte, Napoleon; Chaya VII; Chaya system; Cleponji; Coco-no-no; crossbow; Daystrom Institute; dilithium crystal chamber; Drafting Room 5; Ferengi cargo ship; fungilli; fusion reactor; ''Galaxy''-class; gypsy; Hungarian Rhapsody; hyronalin; image processor; inertial dampener; intermix ratio; Kavis Teke elusive maneuver; Lang cycle fusion engines; fusion reactor; Mars Station; mechanical clock; memory coil; Menthars; outpost; Orelious IX; Orelious system; Passive Lure stratagem; personal log; power transfer tunnel; Promellians; Promellian battle cruiser; radiation poisoning; Outpost Seran T-1; Theoretical Propulsion Group; Theoritical Propulsion log; three-dimensional chess; tricorder; Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards; violin; warp field generator |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Die Energiefalle es:Booby Trap nl:Booby Trap